


Not a Moment to Waste

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [30]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, every time i try to write something dirty-kinky it turns out mild and sweet lol, references to drinking, some gentle spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: As if he’s been summoned, Javi appears behind her in the mirror, and she watches his eyes drift over her figure, taking in the cling of her dress and her bare legs below. He takes a step closer, lingering behind her, and meets her gaze over her shoulder. He smells clean, fresh from the shower and scented with a hint of his warm cologne.“Has your husband told you how beautiful you look tonight?”She shakes her head, feeling his hand settle warm and broad just below her waist. “Not yet.”
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Not a Moment to Waste

**Author's Note:**

> For day 27 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "desk space." (Posted out of order with the rest of the prompts because I got super stuck on this one and needed to think about it for a few months, lol.)

Sometimes an aesthetic is more visually pleasing than it is practical. The old desk they’ve got pushed up against one wall of the living room looks nice—it’s big and solid wood and it looks elegant and grounds the space—and the mirror hanging over it brightens the workspace by reflecting the light. But the desktop is deep and she finds she has to lean over it to get close enough to the mirror to work on drawing a crisp line of lipstick, her finishing touch before they head out. It’s the nice one Steve bought her for Christmas, a cheery red shade too bright for every day but perfect for a special occasion like this.

Steve is sitting in an armchair skimming through the paper. He’s been ready and waiting patiently for ten minutes while she and Javier fuss over their appearances, though she knows if they take much longer he’ll start to sigh and accuse them of being _high maintenance_.

As if he’s been summoned, Javi appears behind her in the mirror, and she watches his eyes drift over her figure, taking in the cling of her dress and her bare legs below. He takes a step closer, lingering behind her, and meets her gaze over her shoulder. He smells clean, fresh from the shower and scented with a hint of his warm cologne.

“Has your husband told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

She shakes her head, feeling his hand settle warm and broad just below her waist. “Not yet.”

Steve barely spares them a glance from his spot nearby. “If I told you every time you looked pretty, I’d never shut my mouth,” he protests mildly.

Connie rolls her eyes in amusement and applies a final sheen of lipstick to the middle of her bottom lip before capping the bullet and moving to stand upright.

Javier’s hand stops her, pressing flat against her back and providing just enough resistance it makes her breath catch in surprise. She stills and feels his other hand caress the curve of her ass, fingertips skimming below the hem of her dress. She lets out a breathless laugh.

“We’ll be late,” she warns him. His hand gathers the fabric of her skirt and pushes it up to lay her bare, covered now by nothing more than her thong.

“I don’t care,” he murmurs. He draws his hand back and slaps her ass lightly, glancing down and then back up to watch her face in the mirror, a dirty smirk gracing his own. She wriggles back and pushes again to stand up, knowing he’ll stop her, and he does—she makes it an inch before he’s shoving her down again, rougher this time, and the moan is already forming in her throat before he smacks her ass again, hard enough to make her jump if he didn’t have her pinned in place.

“Baby,” Steve says. He’s looking over at them in interest now. “You know better than to test him.”

“She knows,” Javi agrees. He leans over her to press a kiss behind her ear, nuzzling carefully into her hair. “She just likes it.”

She would bite her lip if it didn’t mean ruining her hard work. She does like it, likes the sting of his hand on her skin and the way he’s pressed against her, holding her down against the desk. If he moved his hand a few inches to the side, she knows, he’d be able to touch her and feel how wet she’s going for him.

She tips her head up to look at her own reflection in the mirror, her bright eyes lined with carefully smoked grey liner and a flush starting to burn across her cheeks, making her look more painted up than she actually is. She squirms fruitlessly under Javi’s weight and gasps when he spanks her again, and as her mouth falls open she thinks of how her lipstick would smear on his skin if he let her up and took her to bed right now. How it will look later tonight, when they get home from this party and he’s gone all martini drunk, soft-eyed and easy for her.

“We’ll be late,” she says again, nearly a whisper. If he fucks her now the way he wants to, her mascara will smudge and her hair will fall from its style, tangled in his grip, and they’ll never make it to the party and they’ll regret it, later.

He holds her gaze for another moment, and then he pulls her dress back down to land at her thighs and wraps his arm under her waist, pulling her upright and holding her against him. He tucks his head next to hers and sways sweetly with her in the mirror.

“You really do look beautiful,” he tells her. “Prettiest one in the room.”

“In this room?” she asks, a little teasing. “Don’t say that, you’ll hurt Steve’s feelings.”

“I know he doesn’t mean it,” Steve says good-naturedly, unfolding himself from his chair. He rolls up his newspaper and swats Javi’s backside with it on his way past them to the door. Javi’s grip on her tightens in surprise and then relaxes, and he’s grinning down at her when he spins her in his arms. He cups one hand around her neck to keep her steady and leans in for a kiss, the lightest press of his lips to hers, pulling away again with traces of lipstick staining his mouth that she has to rub away with her thumb.

Steve is lingering by the front door and the men switch off as they step outside, Steve’s arm settling easy around her shoulders as Javier takes a step away to walk ahead of them to the car. It’s how it’ll be tonight, she knows—she’ll get to indulge in the heat of being tucked against Steve’s side, staying cozied up to him as much as she likes, and they’ll watch Javier together as he makes the rounds or finds a nice girl to focus his attention on for the evening. He’ll top up their drinks and he’ll flirt with Connie like it doesn’t mean anything, like they’re not both still thinking about him bending her over the desk and the slap of his hand on her skin, and he’ll make a show of offering her a cigarette like he’s forgotten she doesn’t smoke, like he doesn’t have her memorized. And then they’ll come back through this door at the end of the night and finally he’ll take a step closer, and give himself up and be theirs again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a sequel: [Worth the Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467326)


End file.
